


Baby O mine

by baybeepinkrose



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Non-Sexual Age Play, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baybeepinkrose/pseuds/baybeepinkrose
Summary: OK so this is my first story every so please be kind :)Fair warning, I don't really watch the show but have become obsessed with highlights on you tube, so there will definitely be both plot and character inaccuracies!please feel free to give any ideas or criticism to improve on but this will be a slow build up to age play so if you don't like, don't readthank you<3





	1. the hard way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK so this is my first story every so please be kind :)  
> Fair warning, I don't really watch the show but have become obsessed with highlights on you tube, so there will definitely be both plot and character inaccuracies!  
> please feel free to give any ideas or criticism to improve on but this will be a slow build up to age play so if you don't like, don't read
> 
> thank you<3

Jane was tired. Which was to be expected she guessed as she HAD been shot. and she definitely did not want to get the award tonight. She didn't need an award for what happened, she wasn't a hero, she hadn't done anything even remotely heroic. That's why she wasn't going and why nobody could make her get up from her couch in her apartment. At all. For the last three months. Which was fine because she was injured and therefore entitled to a bit of rest and relaxation and not doing any house work. Beside now there was too much and it would take weeks to clean. Another good reason no one could make her go to that STUPID award evening tonight.

Except there was one remaining issue. Maura. She was adamant on the phone that she should go. No, not should, WOULD go to the evening, and the chief medical examiner was tricky, very tricky and just as stubborn as herself. If anyone could convince Jane to go it would be Maura, which was why Jane had come up with a cunning and brilliant plan. If she didn't get up off the couch then Maura couldn't take her to the ceremony and then she couldn't go. Or at least they would be late enough that going would be more of a waste of time then actually productive. It was great, it was perfect. OK it was kinda flawed but it was the best she could think off to distract her best friend. Jane smirked into her cereal and almost giggled slightly (almost, she hadn't quite lost it yet), she had missed the company since she had not so accidentally banned her mother from visiting a while back. But that wasn't her fault OK, it just made her feel like a little kid again, and Jane Rizzoli did not need anyone for anything. Other people needed her, not the other way around, which was how she got herself into this way in the first place. Besides the cleaning wasn't restful and that was what the doctor had told her, so there Maura couldn't complain. *knock knock*

okay show time, Jane stretched, once again ignoring the pain from the wound in favour of shuffling over to the door in order to let Maura in, holding back a groan in front of Maura. The only thing that would be worse then the ceremony would be for the doctor to start trying to examine her and use big fancy words which gave Jane a headache. She opened the door still crunching on her cereal and gave her friend an indignant stare, which Maura returned hand on hip. 

"well you look terrible"

<>  
*mauras pov*

she didn't think it was possible for Jane to look any worse with her jaundice colour and her slight weight loss, And the cute half pout didn't help Jane look any normal, or any less small. It was cute though, endearing in a slight childlike way. 

"thank you" Jane replied as she shuffled back to the couch with her bowl of.. what was that? Child breakfast cereal? Well it was hardly nutritious, but at least she was eating. "Even you would look bad if a bullet had gone through you!" Ignoring her friend she continued around the apartment, Maura made a mental note to make sure she got something with at least one vegetable into her companion tonight. That was to say if she managed to get the stubborn woman, who had made her way back to her spot on the couch, where a small dip was forming, like a small cocoon. 

Continuing to make small talk about what Jane could have been up to Maura jumped in with "you know the stress hormone cortisol suppresses your immune cells ability to activate telomerase "

"so you say mine are fine " her inability to look at Maura's face gave Jane up in a second and Maura could have smiled at herself. She guessed Jane still didn't know that the doctor could see through her like she was made of glass. And the puppy dog eyes and pout weren't going to deter her from getting her newly acquired charge to the ceremony whether she liked it or not." pulling Jane up from the couch, she gave pause at Jane's cries of "ow, stop no Maura I'm not going"

"What you still have pain?"

"no I just like saying ow" the slight death stare and slight annoyance that was rolling off Jane in waves clued Maura in to the sarcasm. Thinking out loud, "could be from intermittent obstruction due to adhesion, when was your last bowel movement?"

"you just cant help yourself can you?" the light blush covering Jane's face and slightly accelerated heart rate gave away her embarrassment at the situation however, Jane once again feeling very much like a small child being asked if she needed the toilet before going on a long car journey. And it didn't help that Maura had rebuffed and ignored all her attempts at persuading her to be left behind. 

"I think your avoiding" Once again Maura, made a mental note to monitor her friends toilet use. She knew the brunette wouldn't like it, but well it was the only way to recovery. Turning the corner she almost walked straight into a punching bag "what is that?"

"Its a get well soon present from Korzac and Frost" Jane replied smirking. Pulling her arm away from Maura and slowly making her way back to the couch. Her wound was already aching from the extended period of standing."That's restful? where's your uniform?" Maura was surprised at the level of struggling that Jane was putting on. Why did she have to be so stubborn? walking into the back room the foul stench hit her before the sight of piles and piles of stuff that had clearly accumulated int he three month period of 'rest' that was being had "UGH it is disgusting in here!"

She was rewarded with a small huff of laughter, which despite the situation did make Maura smile slightly. However she took a deep breath and proceeded on with the next step of her plan. "Here put this on" Jane looked her up and down and then returned to her laptop. Work emails of course, how 'restful' another mental note to take that away for a while as well. Thinking over it perhaps Jane should stay with her for a bit, in order to actually get some rest and put here back on track for healing. By now she would have expected for Jane to be almost healed in the way of pain but Maura was sure she hadn't been properly taking care of herself 

"It makes me look like a man" another dirty look before turning to look away from Maura's eyes. Otherwise she would have seen how they narrowed and darkened slightly with determination 

"we can do this the easy way or the hard way." another dirty look without a glance up at Maura's face.

"I'm not a hero Maura shooting yourself is not heroic, 8 people died I don't want a medal for that"

Her heart felt for Jane it really did but she could stand for this. "count of three Jane or we WILL do this the hard way"

"ONE" Not even a eye roll. Jane could eye roll because she was in shock. No way was her friend actually treating her like a little kid."TWO" OK she was not serious. Jane shrugged uncomfortably in her seat "Three, Fine hard way it is" Jane watched paralysed by shock as Maura came closer and pulled her down carefully by the ankles till she was laying down on the couch


	2. A talk, An agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a slight delay before we actually get to the hard way just to keep it consensual (I don't think Maura would actually take advantage of Jane like that ;0 ) Sorry for the shortness of the chapter it's getting a little late x

laying on her back, Jane stared at Maura's face in shock before beginning to squirm violently "Hey Maura get offa me! WHat are you doing?"

"It was you who chose the hard way Jane, I gave you to the count of three and you still didn't listen so here we are"

"geez Maura I thought you were kidding, you know, like a NORMAL person" as Jane's wiggling picked up, Maura took the opportunity to start removing her socks, before Jane yelled again. "Will you cut that out? I just don't want to do this, get that stupid award, or have people fuss over me like I'm a little kid again, I CAN DO THIS FOR MYSELF!"

That gave Maura a slight idea, "look Jane do you trust me?" Jane gave her that endearing indignant look again and huffed like she couldn't believe the situation she had ended up in. Which she kinda couldn't but there you go.

"Yeah, cause Maura, but that still doesn't mean I wanna go to this stupid thing anyway" she mumbled the end of her words so Maura's eyebrows furrowed slightly, half in trying to make out what was being said and half in coming up with the rest of her new plan."Listen Jane, your always in control of everything, let me take a bit of control for once ok? I can't promise you'll like it but it will be good for you to relax a little and let go. Get some actual rest instead of whatever you've been up too" Maura's eyes narrowed slightly in accusation as she got to the end of her words, making Jane shrink back slightly into the couch, still looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't know Maura what exactly do you mean here? You what just wanna what boss me around, play house, I don't get it?"

"In the simplest sense you I suppose that 'playing house' as you so kindly phrased it is exactly what I want" despite Jane's look of disbelief and eyebrow raise, the redhead continued, "I think it could be very relaxing for the both of us, I will know that your doing well and actually following my orders for once and your bullet wound will actually get a chance to heal"

Jane still looked dubious about the whole thing and If Maura was to hazard a guess ( which she never would obviously) a little suspicious and if she was really really looking into it, a slight tinge of want in her eyes. The same kind of look she got when looking at coffee any time Maura tried to ban it. Looks like it was time to pull out the big guns, puppy eyes out "Please Jane just try it, for me?" 

A small huff once again left Jane's lips, the things she would do in the name of friendship, stupid agreement anyway and obviously on her end mightily embarrassing. Lying on her back with her best friend holding her feet up in the air slightly and looking down at her in a soft way. Just thinking about Frankie or Tommy seeing this made Jane's cheeks heat up all over again. Not to mention her Ma. But looking into Maura's eyes she didn't see any malcontent. rolling her eyes she finally looked back up at Maura after a look and heavy pause. "fine but I swear Maura if this gets weird" 

A soft smile on Maura's end "Thank you,Jane, relax it's OK I've got you I promise" another eye roll, she just could help herself In any kind of vulnerable situation could she, it must be somewhere in her genetic coding "oh and Jane please try to behave"


End file.
